


Pink

by 9r7g5h



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew she was cruel, he just never knew exactly how cruel she could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Duncan could not help the look of horror and confusion that had plastered itself onto his face as he surveyed the massacre that had taken place in his room. The color, that color that had the nerve to even dream that it could be, in any way, shade, or form, related to the color red was everywhere- on his bed, his floor, even hanging from the light fixture in his room. Slowly, he turned his head to stare at his girlfriend, the shock that she would do something like this, to him of all people, making it hard for him to think, much less complete a full sentence.

“What…why…how?” Courtney just giggled at his reaction to her creation, her face set into a mask of sadistic self-righteous pleasure.

“Oh please. You have no one to blame but yourself, especially after last night.” Unfortunately for Duncan, he knew exactly what Courtney was talking about and could think of no excuse to justify his actions.

Last night, as he was getting ready for bed, it had come to his attention, or, rather, he had been forced to acknowledge that, except for a single pair of semi-clean boxers that he had found hiding under his bed, he had absolutely no clothes that he could wear without taking the risk that they would attempt to devour him at some point during the day. So, being the average teenage guy that he was, he quickly figured out the most reasonable plan of action and acted on it.

Ten minutes later, after scouring his room for any missing articles of clothing, Duncan had left his room clad in his final pair of boxers, clutching a huge garbage bag filled with his things. Walking through the halls of Playa De Losers, Duncan had easily made it down the hall, up the stairs, and into the room of the one person who could help him: Courtney’s.

For the most part, Courtney had been keeping to herself as she rummaged through the law books that she had brought with her, her plans for suing the show manifesting into existence through her dedication to obtaining vengeance. However, she had not failed to notice the vacation potential that surrounded her at Playa De Losers, and tonight had decided to take a break from the case to catch up on some reading. Besides, her lawyers had assured her that, except for a few discrepancies that had to be taken care of, the case was in the bag, allowing her to relax for the first time since the show really started.

However, that relaxation was cut short as Duncan entered the doorway, a bugling bag of something rotten bouncing against his knees. Without saying a single word in greeting, Duncan unceremoniously dumped the bag before her, exposing his current lack of clothing to her even as the smell began to seep into her nose, forcing her to gag as her stomach curled. Before she could even demand an explanation, Duncan had already left for the door, his own request thrown over his shoulder.

“Hay babe. I have no clothes so could you wash those for me and drop them off in my room? I’ll see you later. Bye.” And like that he was gone, the only evidence of his appearance currently trying its best to wake the dead and almost succeeding.

At first she had been outraged. How dare Duncan treat her like a slave? Just because they were dating and he was cute did not mean that he could treat her like some subservient little house wife who had no mind of her own. For a few moments she had just stood there, her hands clenched into fists, ready to gather the decaying matter at her feet and fling it back into his face. However, as the bag began to garble like some monster from the demented pond, an idea formed in her mid, bringing a smile to her face.

Gently skirting around the bag of filth, Courtney quickly rummaged through her suitcase, pulling out the vibrant red sweater she had packed on the slim chance she would be forced into some random freezing environment. Beating at the bag with a broom until she was quite sure it was dead, Courtney made her way down to the laundry room, the sweater and a bottle of bleach clutched in her hands, Duncan’s reasoning for putting her through this ringing in her ears.

_‘I have no cloths.’_

Which was how, the next morning, after a peaceful and resting sleep, Duncan found his room covered in pink clothes that, despite their new horrible coloring, were definitely his.

Placing a kiss against his cheek, Courtney leaned against Duncan, her lips just brushing against his ear in a feather-like way. Had he not been so horrified at the idea of wearing nothing but pink for the next few weeks, he might have paid more attention to the female at his side. However, as it was, it took him a few moments to even register Courtney’s parting whisper for the threat it was.

“Don’t mess with me love, for pink doesn’t even begin to describe what I could do.”

—————————

The moment Herald felt Duncan’s fist collide with his face at breakfast, he knew he should not have mentioned the pink.


End file.
